everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacob Hymnos
Jacob is a 2019 introduced all around character, the son of Polyhymnia from Greek mythology, part of the future Muses. He currently rooms with nobody. Siding with the Roybels because of his hate of music but repsecting the usual Greece culture, Jacob can be at times such an oblivious boy, but a loyal and great friend. Character Personality First thing about Jacob? Oblivious. In the face of danger, he can't help being confused about what the threat is, and takes such a slow time to process stuff it's a wonder why he actually gets good grades in school. He seems to even have to repeat questions constantly, because it takes him at least five repeats to actually get what one second is. This leads to him being called an idiot, but can brush off an insult like nothing's ever wrong. However, Jacob is very social and outgoing, especially to his close friends and family. He seems to crack jokes every second, although they can make someone punch him in the face if they were that bad. He seems to make the oddest friends, with really odd destinies (like Aurora being killed by mistletoe in his future, or Ember getting turned into a tree, only to get turned into humans, when she is a human at this moment), no matter their personality. Jacob seems to care a lot, especially for his family, as he stood up for her cousin Clarissa when she didn't even tell her own mother. Thick loyalty is one of Jacob's most worshipful traits, and even when his friends might be mind controlled to hate him or whatever, he will immediately know something's wrong, which is one of the ways to cancel his idiocy, even for a second. Jacob has a somewhat thing that goes around of despising music, which greatly affects his destiny. He won't fight you if you force him to, but will resultantly accept as long as you make him play the harp, which he considers to be the best musical instrument, and the one that 'all Mythos should try doing'. Appearance Jacob has a peach coloured skin tone, long legs with slim arms. Sleek brown hair covers his lavender eyes, Jacob having a large, thick nose. Abnormally small fingernails is a quality Jacob owns, same his toenails. Jacob has a round face, a small smile under a small chin. Interests and Hobbies Annoying People Jacob always enjoys going to someone and yelling in their ear, to many dismay and utter annoyance, Jacob not realising the angry and annoyed reactions. Harps Despite despising any type of music or instruments, Jacob has a weird love and obsession for a magical harp, enjoying the gold ones. It's the only instrument he likes, and Jacob feels he wouldn't have it unless a harp was part of his myth. Robes Also called Man-Dresses by the boy, Jacob has a weird obsession for stuff like dressing gowns, robes or Greece boy dresses. Having to wear one wherever he goes, Jacob doesn't have a problem wasting his money on a robe. Abilities * Music Creation: '''While not an ability Jacob loves to use, the oblivious son is able to make a tune appear without a good reason, normally used at a party. Skillset * '''Harp Playing: '''For some reason, Jacob has a thing for the harp, and is the best instrument Jacob could ever try to play. * '''Musical Instruments: '''Like above, Jacob is superb at playing guitars and many numerous others, but he only plays them when necessary, never as good with them as the harp. Myth How Does The Myth Go? One of the MUSES, she inspires the writing and singing of hymns, and doesn’t seem to enjoy it very much. When she’s not singing mournfully or dancing miserably, she sits around looking worried and sometimes chews her fingernails. Has something terrible happened? How Does Jacob Come Into It? TBA * Grew up in Greece Viewpoint on Destiny Jacob has mixed opinions about his destiny. While hating the music bit of the destiny, Jacob adores his fellow Greece buddies and has a thirsting desire to make his mother feel proud of him and not miserable. Because of these clashing passions, Jacob sides with the Roybels. Relationships Family '''Polyhymnia Can you even consider a relationship between Polyhymnia and Jacob? They barely talk, but Jacob feels the closest he can get to her is too listen to the sad tunes she makes on the harp in the shadows, leaning against the walls. While not abused (more like neglected), Jacob thinks that completing his destiny will make Polyhymnia proud of him. Calliope Being the aunt of Jacob, Calliope has a more closer bond then Jacob has with his mother. Despite listening to her little poets, he actually doesn't like poetry himself, only listening to bond more closely to Calliope. Friends He's open for some friendos! Aurora Blader Being one of Jacob's best friends at school, they do spend a lot of time together. Jacob first had feelings for her due to their similar personalities, but ended up pushing it away. They commonly spend their time being a bunch of idiots, something that greatly annoys their group leader. Ember Fitsr The group leader of the friendship, Jacob follows her commands in order to avoid a fiery rage in his face. However, they are still friends through and through, but Ember is sometimes annoyed with Jacob and his oblivious nature, but doesn't allow Aurora to be stupid with him too. Pets Because of doing a lot of time with his friends, Jacob is pretty unsure of having a pet to look after. Romance OPEN! Enemies OPEN! Outfits Signature- Roybels TBA Class Schedule Period One: Music Period Two: Epics 101 Period Three: Ancient Arts Lunch Period Four: Mythology Period Five: Philosophy 101 Period Six: Ballads and Bards Quotes Trivia *Jacob's favourite colour is silver, saying it looks very aesthetic. *Jacob has a certain distaste in boy's having long hair, saying it looks weird. *His birthday is December 1st, making Jacob an Sagittarius. Gallery TBA Category:No Roommate Category:Males Category:Greek Mythology Category:Itchy's Content Category:Itchy's Characters Category:Work in Progress Category:Roybels